


Hell is a Place We Call Home

by NDKiwi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Westboro Baptist type shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: Will Graham just wanted to enjoy his lunch and prepare for his next lecture.  What he wasn't prepared for was the onslaught of religious fanaticism. Can anyone save him?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Hell is a Place We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArsenicHazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/gifts).



> this was written as a present for my BFF and little brother from another mother, Leviathan for his 20th birthday.

Will Graham's day had started out normally enough. He had been asked to be a guest lecturer for a couple of classes in profiling at Boston University. He was asked to do this more often these days. Semi-Retirement from the FBI had left him with enough free time and enough of a name for himself that he didn’t have to turn them down. He spoke in front of two classes before he had a break for lunch. It was a bright, warm Spring afternoon and he decided to grab something from the caf and take it to the quad and have a pseudo picnic. After grabbing a club sandwich, chips, and water, he searched for a patch of grass or a table to sit under the shade of a tree.

He settled in, beginning to eat while he poured over the notes he had spread out in front of him for his next lecture. Will hadn’t even been able to finish half his sandwich before a looming presence drew his attention upwards. Standing in front of him was a rather tall man with a pallid face and a balding head. The man wore what looked like the robes of a clergyman and was holding a sign that read “GOD HATES SINNERS’ in one hand and the other held one listing off all the perceived sins that would land one in whatever hell his beliefs taught about. He didn’t have time to read them all, though he caught sodomites, whores, porn-loving masturbators, and potty-mouths, before the man began his spiel.

“Are you a faithful man? Have you kept the commandments of the Lord Jesus Christ our savior?” The man began to speak, his voice pitched loud but deep like the televangelist Will had seen on the TV as a boy. “Have you accepted the joy of salvation into your heart? In these modern days, heathenism surrounds us and we are under attack from all sides. The devil knows how to tempt us at every turn and unless you devote yourself to the word of the Lord, you will perish like those in the Great Flood.”

“I...I…” Will tried to interject, to stand and leave but he realized that two more fanatics had shown up and had him virtually pinned down in his seat. He didn’t like being cornered and being nearly yelled at by strangers made his anxiety shoot through the roof. He was a non confrontational type of person and his breath started to pick up, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried not to panic.

“Hell is home to those who take the Lord's divine name in vain. To those you send their time imbibing the evil liquors and gyrating against one another. Evil can be found in those who do not believe in the very word of God and deny the existence of each and every one of the Holy Trinity.” The man’s voice was drawing a crowd now and his fellows held their own signs, including on that read ‘THE END IS COMING AND FIRE IS YOUR FATE’ and that was when Will realized this was not going to be a passing threat. The leader climbed up on the table, not caring that he stood on Wills food, and pointed towards two women walking briskly across the quad. 

“The Holy Word says ‘In all manner also, that women adorn themselves in modest apparel, with shamefacedness and sobriety; not with broided hair, or gold, or pearls, or costly array;’ Look at the lewd attire the women wear! Showing skin and allowing the men to sin by looking upon them. Opening the market and giving away the wares that should be kept pure for their husbands. WHORES!” The women took off in a job to escape the onslaught. Will envied them.

“Hey now!” Will had finally found his voice but as he stood to protest, one of the other men placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and pushed him back down. His eyes went wide and the panic rose again in his throat. He was trapped. The man raved and his fellow zealots kept Will where he was.

The commotion had caused quite a stir across campus. Word spread quickly and even Hannibal Lecter had heard about it as he reached the shop he had stopped at to grab himself and his fiance a treat. He had arrived a bit later than the planned time to meet up on Wills lunch break and wanted to surprise him. When he heard that some religious fanatics were the ones causing the problem and that they had basically held a man that had come to give a guest lecture hostage, his blood ran cold. It had to be Will. He dropped the money and forgot the snacks as he hurried towards the quad.

“I really need to get back to my classes…” Will tried to say in vain as the other man spoke over him. Hannibal was nearly there, following Will’s voice when he heard the man speak again.

“In the scripture it says ‘Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is an abomination’ yet our immoral world allows and even condones homosexuality. The very thought of such a violation of the laws of God are horrendous and foul.” The leaders attention was drawn to the well dressed man who had approached the table and Wills eyes followed him. Relief washed over him as he recognized Hannibal. He could see the fire in his fiance's eyes and just his presence made Will feel safe. “You seem like a reasonably intelligent man. How do you deal with all the sin that surrounds you every moment of every day?”

“I handle it with the best stress relief I have ever found.” Hannibal turned to look at Will, reached to take his hand and pulled him to his feet. Without missing a beat, he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist, slipped the other around the nape of his neck and turned and dipped him. Hannibal crashed his lips against Will’s, tongue dipping in immediately as Will scrambled to grab ahold of his biceps. The kiss quickly turned obscene and when they broke to breathe and he stood Will up once again, you could have heard a pin drop. Not even a bird chirped or a fly buzzed when he looked up at the fanatical leader. 

“See? No more stress about the sins of the world. I find if Hell is real and is full of all those people you count as sinners, it will be one hell of a party. Now leave this place.” The last part was a low growl and the sheer dominance Hannibal exuded didn’t leave room for argument. The three men nearly fell over their own feet as they rushed away. Will stood there, still trying to catch his breath as his cheeks burned.

“Thank you. I was so...I felt trapped. They just kind of surrounded me. I should have done more to stop them, to shut them up.” Will tried to explain but Hannibal laced their fingers together and lifted Will’s hand to kiss his palm.

“Don’t worry about it. They are nasty and rude. I am sorry I was late. Got detained with a patient.” They gathered Will’s papers and began to walk across the lawn towards the psychology building. When they reached the door of the lecture hall Will would speak in, Hannibal dipped down, lips almost to his ear, and whispered, “Besides, we have been looking for a good animal to hunt for quite some time. And one just stumbled into our path.” 

A shiver ran along Wills spine as Hannibal kissed his cheek tenderly. He watched Hannibal leave after promising to pick him up for dinner after his classes ended. Hannibal had been right though; Will would rather be in hell with Hannibal than heaven with anyone else.


End file.
